A single fault eye safety event may occur when a bonding wire breaks for a laser node. For example, a bonding wire that couples a laser of a laser die to a power supply voltage of another die may break and be shorted to ground (e.g., by touching the laser die surface), which may cause a voltage over the laser to be too large with no current constraint. The laser may, as a result, be over-driven, and the optical output power of the laser may exceed an eye safety limit for laser safety class certification such as, for example, Class 1 certification as internationally specified by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60825.